A Broken Rose
by caphatfield
Summary: Ruby has been missing for two years after a Mission goes wrong during her first year at Beacon. Now she's back and she's changed maybe not in the way's most expected. Rated M to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: **Alright everyone this is a new story that I hope you all enjoy so please Review and I will only continue if people actually take interest so ya I hope you enjoy and sorry it's a little short.**

The mood in team RWBY's dorm was glum but it's been glum for the for the past two years and all because a certain red headed leader went missing. Well the term missing is being used loosely. Ruby was sent on a solo mission by Ozpin and he wouldn't say anything about it but after the first year he told the remainder of team RWBY that she went MIA and they've heard nothing since. They don't even know what the mission was and since Ruby went MIA Team RWBY's mood has gotten worse. That all brings us to today when the remainder team RWBY got called to Meet Ozpin at the airship docks.

"Whadda ya want prof?" Yang asked as the team approached.

"Don't be rude brute." Weiss chastised.

"It's quite alright miss Schnee, I called you all here because we have found your team leader." Ozpin explained and the girls looked at him unbelievingly.

"You're lying." Blake said not wanting to get her hopes up and it all be a lie.

"No I'm not Miss Belladonna, in fact that would be her right now." Ozpin pointed towards a bullhead that was landing as they spoke. When it landed and the bay doors opened a figure about as tall as Blake and clad in a brown cloak stepped out followed by a big beowulf Grimm with white fur. When they saw it team WBY got into fight position.

The figure looked at them and laughed. "Now is that anyway to treat a friend."

"R-Ruby?" Yang said in a shaky voice and the stranger pulled her hood back enough for them to see that it was in fact Ruby even though she was wearing an eyepatch that covered half her face.

"The one and only." Ruby responded before she was half tackled into a bear hug by Yang.

"You've gotten tall." Yang said when she pulled away still teary eyed. "And what happened to your face?"

"Ya had a little growth spurt and the eye happened with an encounter with a Nevermore." Ruby explained.

"Ruby get away from that thing." Weiss said gesturing to the Beowulf and Blake nodded in agreement.

"Oh c'mon this guy's a big softy" Ruby said scratching the Beowulf under the chin. "His name is Typhoon."

"Why typhoon?" Ozpin asked and the girls forgot he was there since he has been quiet.

"Well Ozzy, the reason I named him Typhoon is because when he's done fighting it looks like a typhoon ripped his enemies apart." Ruby explained with a smile that no one could place.

"You've changed." Weiss observed.

"Yup, I'm no longer the child that left two years ago. I've loved I've lost. I've killed and died-" ruby was interrupted by Blake.

"What do you mean died?"

"Well I'm using it metaphorically but the little girl blind to the true ways of the world is gone"

"Well I hate to cut this short but miss Rose is probably tired from her travels so why don't you let her get some rest." Ozpin said taking a drink from a coffee cup that he didn't have a moment ago.

"Actually I should probably tell or rather show you something else before we part ways Ozzy." Ruby said and Ozpin seemed to get a little annoyed with the nickname.

"Alright what is it?" Ozpin said turning back to fully look at the girl. Ruby took her hood off and everyone gasped atop her head sat a pair of wolf ears.

"I kinda got turned into a wolf faunus and before you ask how I'm just going to say that the dust transfusion is to blame." Everyone was still staring at her wolf ears as they twitched occasionally but Ozpin finally broke out of his trance.

"Um well miss Rose this is unexpected but. See no problems so I will take my leave. Actually before I go what will e do with your pet?" Ozpin inquired.

" don't worry about him he will stay in the forest but let it be known if anybody touches a hair on his head they will suffer a fate worse than death." Ruby said in a voice that made Ozpin shiver but he nodded none the less and took his leave. This left the girls alone as Typhoon had taken off towards the forest.

"Well it's good to have you back, do you wanna go have some dinner before you head to bed?" Blake asked.

"Well a meal sounds perfect right now let's go." And with that the newly reunited team RWBY head to the mess hall where Ruby proceeded to pile her plate high with an assortment of good along with a smaller plate piled high with cookies which she started eating as soon as she got seated.

"Well some things never change." Weiss commented watching the cookies disappear.

"Oh shut it shorty I haven't had any form of sweets in around a year." Ruby said without stopping demolishing the cookies. Weiss silently fumed at the remark to her height but said nothing. Ruby was interrupted when Cardin walked by and shoved her.

"Filthy Faunus." He said and Yang growled and was about to say something but Ruby beat her to it. Ruby reached into her cloak and retrieved a sickle that was attached to a chain. She threw it at Cardin to where the chain wrapped around his neck and pulled him back to her. She then proceeded to repeatedly slam his head on the table before leaning down and asking him a question.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked and he shook his head viciously. "Good now don't let it happen again or next time won't be a warning." Cardin got up as soon as he was free and ran out of the mess hall cradling a broken nose.

"Well that was a thing." Yang stated as Ruby retook her seat.

"Well i've told you that i've changed and one of those things is a zero tolerance for bullies." Ruby said and spent the rest of her meal stuffing her face. When she was done they retired to their dorm where Ruby immediately went into the shower. As soon as the bathroom door closed Weiss spoke.

"Well then… she's different."

"No shit sherlock." Yang said from her bed.

"Well this could be a good thing." Blake said though she wasn't sure. Even though she would never admit it Blake did have a bit of a crush on the younger girl before she left but now that she was back and Faunus she didn't know what to think. After a half-hour Ruby emerged clad in a towel and went to where she kept her clothes and after digging around for a minute she sighed in exasperation before approaching Blake who was invested in a book.

"Hey Blake mind if I borrow some pj's none of my old clothes fit me." Ruby said braking Blake out of her book.

"Ya I have an extra Kimono in one of my-" Blake stopped when she looked at Ruby who was standing there in just a towel and her mind went blank as she let her imagination run wild but it was short lived when Ruby exclaimed her thanks before retrieving the clothing and going back into the bathroom to change.

"You know as funny as it is to watch you oogle Ruby you probably shouldn't less you want Yang to enter big sister mode." Weiss said from her bed. Yang poked her head over the side of her bed and looked at Blake.

"What's this I hear about you ogling my little sis."

"N-nothing" Blake stammered as her face went red.

"That's what I thought." Before they could tease Blake anymore the bathroom door opened and out stepped Ruby clad in Blake's spar Kimono.

"Well that was refreshing." Ruby said as she jumped up to her bed which caused the ropes to creak and Weiss glanced up nervously. "Why haven't you guys moved into the third year dorms yet?" Ruby questioned her team.

"We wanted to wait till you got back." came the simple reply.

"Well i'm back so we should probably move to the third year dorms soon." Ruby said laying done. "Now imma get some shut eye before my debriefing with Ozpin tomorrow." then as an afterthought she said. "Oh and Blake you can look but you can't touch." this caused Blake to go bright red again and for Yang and Weiss to stifle laughs albeit the former failing miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **(A/N: Hello everyone chapter two is here a little later than planned and I'm sorry about that. On another note if this chapter seems a little sloppy I am also sorry i've been a tad busy as of late. Anyway now that that's over with on to a happier note I am going to have Ruby and Blake get together within the next few chapters along with also talking more of ruby's time on her mission so look forward to that and enjoy)**

The next morning Ruby woke up earlier than the rest of the team so she decided she may as well start towards Ozpin's office. She got changed and started her trek as she walked down the halls she could feel the stares of the few people that were actually awake but she ignored them and as she neared Ozpin's office she saw that Ms. Goodwitch was at her desk typing away on her computer.

"Yo Goodwitch i'm here to see Ozpin." Ruby said as greeting.

"You can head up." Came the stoic reply. The elevator ride was boring and when she entered Ozpin's office she took a seat in front of his desk and he looked up from his scroll.

"Ah, Miss Rose I assume the mission was a success?" He questioned.

"Yes the I found Two settlements outside of the Kingdoms but they were at war with each other and one wiped the other out." Ruby replied curtly her carefree attitude left her. "Don't ask what happened during my time in the village because I won't say nor will I tell you what happened just know you were right about people being out there."

"I apologize miss Rose for what you went through But the good news is that your back and can go on to live a normal life." Ozpin reassured.

"Very funny Ozpin, we're hunters our lives are anything but normal besides I couldn't live a normal life if I wanted to." Ruby said leaning back and Ozpin lifted an eyebrow in question. "Look Ozpin when I said that the two settlements were at war I meant it I've seen things few have and done things I'm not proud of so please, leave it be." Ruby's voice adopted a pleading tone towards the end.

"Of course, is there anything I could do for you?" Ozpin asked changing the subject.

"Actually since I've returned my team would like to move to the third year dorms but I was wondering if you could move us into one of those rooms made for important visitors."

"Hmm… Those are more like apartments than dorm rooms but I don't see why not it's the least I could do. I will send the details later." Ruby nodded and left the room making her way to the mess hall to get some breakfast. Just as she grabbed her food she heard Yang yell her name.

"Ruby! Over here." Yang was waving her arms around like a mad women. Ruby just shook her head and approached the table and sat next to Blake.

"Ruby it's good to see you again." Pyrrha said and the rest of team JNPR nodded in agreement and said hello.

"Good to be back" Ruby replied with a smile then addressed her team. "Oh and I got our dorm arrangements figured out we just have to wait for Ozpin to send me the details." Just then Ruby's scroll beeped with a message from Ozpin.

"That was fast, oh do you think we'll get the room across from team JNPR like first year?" Yang questioned her team.

"Not likely because we get to stay in those rooms meant for important visitors." Ruby explained and this caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Weiss exclaimed "I've seen those before, they are like small apartments with four rooms and a kitchen and a small living room…" Weiss rambled on about how much room they'd have for activities but knowing Weiss it will be used for studying.

"Well why don't we go check it out?" Yang suggested and the rest agreed and they left waving goodbye to team JNPR.

* * *

After a short walk to their new dorm building they quickly found there room. "Damn this place is nice." Yang said walking into the living room which held a couch a recliner and a big flat screen TV.

"It is quite nice." Blake commented from the kitchen.

"Yes separate rooms!" Weiss exclaimed in a very un-Weiss fashion.

"Wow you guys really like it." Ruby commented sitting down in the couch.

"Ya i'd love to move in now but we should go before we're late for class." Yang said and Weiss grabbed Blake and yang by the hands ushering them out the door.

"Thank god I don't have to start yet." Ruby said to the empty room as she grabbed the remote.

* * *

"Ruby! Wake up." Ruby awoke to Cain shouting at her. She heard an explosion and she got up immediately.

"What's happening?" She questioned the old monk as she got ready.

"They're attacking us with mortars." He explained quickly as he ushered her out of the small hut.

"Already? I thought we had more time!" Ruby yelled as she started toward the retreating villagers. Cain stopped and felt around in his over coat.

"Oh no I forgot my research, I will return." He quickly said and ran back towards his home.

Ruby heard a whistling noise and looked up to see a mortar headed towards Cain's hut.

"Cain! Noo!" Ruby shouted as warning and ran forward a few steps only to be blasted back a few meters back and the last thing she saw before passing out was Cain's hut being blown apart.

* * *

"Ruby… Ruby… Wake up it's just a dream." A voice called and ruby opened her eyes to see Blake sitting next to her calling out her name. Ruby looked around and realized she must have fallen asleep. She said nothing as she looked back at Blake who peered at her concern shining in her eyes. Then much to Blake's surprise Ruby grabbed Blake in a tight hug and started crying into the older girl's shoulder. Not really knowing what to do Blake just hugged back and whispered reassuring words.

"T-thanks" Ruby said after about ten minutes. She pulled away and wiped her eye.

"Anytime… Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked.

"Just some ghosts from my past come to haunt me." Ruby explained evasively and Blake gave her a look. "I will tell you in time." Ruby said and Blake sighed.

"You better."

"I will, anyway how long was I out?" Ruby questioned the older girl.

"A few hours. I just got done with my afternoon classes and was going to ask you if you wanted to help me move my stuff but if you don't want to that's fine." Blake quickly explained.

"N-no I'll help." Ruby said and for the next two hours she helped Blake mover her stuff and arrange her room. After they were done they sat in the living room and started talking. That was the scene that Weiss and Yang walked into.

"No way." Blake was saying trying to hold in her laugh.

"I'm serious, and then Zwei still covered in glue jumped into the pile of glitter. Needless to say it was an interesting birthday." Ruby said finishing her story. Blake couldn't handle it and started laughing hysterically.

"Wow, seems you two are getting friendly." Yang commented setting down her boxes of belongings.

"Well we had to do something while waiting for you two to get your asses in gear." Ruby replied smoothly and Blake had to contain her giggle.

"Whatever." Yang so elegantly replied and Weiss just rolled her eyes and took her belongings to her room.

* * *

Blake tossed and turned in her bed. It had been a few hours since team RWBY had went to bed and it was know 2 am and she had yet to fall asleep. Kicking off her duvet Blake got out of bed and made for the living room. She stopped short when she saw Ruby sitting on the couch reading a book. Sitting silently next to her Blake started up a conversation.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Nope, seems as though my mind wants to take a rather unpleasant trip down memory lane." Ruby replied smoothly.

"Like earlier?" Blake asked still curious about what had happened.

"Yea." Ruby said not looking up from her book.

"Wanna talk about?" Blake asked.

"Not really but I guess I can tell you about the one earlier seeing as how that one wasn't too recent." Ruby said closing her book and turning to face the faunes.

"Ok" Blake said also turning to face the other girl more.

" ok so the one earlier was actually the incident where I also lost my eye. So it was when I was in a village I was staying with this old monk and one night the village under attack by mortar fire and we were fleeing when he realized he forgot something in his hut and rushed back for it." Ruby paused for a moment before continuing. "When he went inside a mortar hit the hut and I flew back the last thing I remember is the hut blowing up. Later when I woke up I was missing an eye. Apparently when the hut blew up a piece lodged itself into my eye socket. I can live the loss of an eye but the old monk, Caine was his name, he became Akin to a father to me." Ruby finished her story with a far off look in her eye and Blake was silently mulling over the new information she'd just been given.

What Blake did next slightly surprised her. She hugged Ruby. Blake felt the younger girl stiffen for a minute then hesitantly wrap her arms around the other girl. In that moment neither girl wanted the hug to end but like all good things It did and they pulled away from the other. Ruby went back to reading her book and Blake just sat beside her albeit a little closer than previously and looked out the window above the TV. Eventually Blake drifted off to sleep and leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby unconsciously slipped an arm around the older girl. Ruby's heart sped up and she got the smallest of smiles on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(A/N: hey... i'm alive i know its a shocker and i'm sorry for being like two weeks late for this chapter i've just had like zero motivation to write and a small case of writer's block so ya that happened and again i apologize. Anyway to clear some things up first Ruby is missing her right eye. Second the process to that Ruby had to go through to become a Faunas was extremely painful and only has about a 40% survival rate, it should aslo be noted that Ruby did not become a faunas by choice. Lastly I apologize for any grammar issues i made and that i probably just spelled faunas wrong a few times. without further ado here is chapter three.**

Weiss woke early as she usually did and went about the process of getting ready. Once she was done with her shower she made her way to the small kitchen only to stop short when she entered the living room. On the couch sat Blake snuggled up to Ruby's side. Laughing silently to herself she move in front if them and took out her scroll meaning to take a picture to tease them with later but she was stopped short when Ruby spoke up without opening her eye.

"It would be a bad idea to take that picture."

Weiss huffed not really thrown off by the threat. "Oh? And what will you do about it?"

Ruby opened her eye and gave a toothy smile that showed her sharpened canines. "Or you'll be spending quality time with Typhoon." Weiss went white and immediately put her scroll away.

"Sorry." Weiss said and rushed off to the kitchen. Ruby let out a content sigh and settled back glad that the encounter hadn't woke the sleeping Faunus next to her. That feeling didn't last long though as

She felt Blake start to stir.

"Wha' time isit." Blake mumbled sleepily and Ruby even with her Faunus hearing had to strain to hear it.

"No Idea but Weiss woke up." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Oh then there's no rush." Blake said and curled up into Ruby's side and though Ruby would never say this out loud she could of swore she heard Blake purring.

"Well we're up so we should probably get ready." Ruby stood up and Blake reluctantly followed. "Hey Blake."

"Yes" Blake replied her voice returning to it's usual monotone state.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to ditch your afternoon classes and come with me shopping for new clothes seeing as I only have one pair?" Ruby asked and Blake stood there for a moment before replying.

"Isn't the leader supposed to set an example?" Blake lightly teased.

"Hey I am setting an example… Just not a good one." Ruby smoothly replied.

"Sure I could use a Break anyway." Ruby nodded and made her way towards her room but was stopped by Blake's voice.

"Wait, Ruby what does this mean for us I know we're more than friends." Blake stated with curiosity.

"We'll talk about it while we're in Vale." Ruby said before entering her room. An hour later team RWBY entered the mess hall to grab breakfast. Once they were seated however they heard a slightly accented voice cry out in pain. "Please stop that hurts." Turning to the voice they saw Cardin pulling on a rabbit Faunus' ears. All of team RWBY glared daggers at the bully and Ruby stood up and made her way over.

"Hey fuckface!" Was the only warning Cardin got before he was punched into a nearby wall. Ruby then turned to the Faunus who was massaging one of her Rabbit ears. " are you alright?" She asked and the Faunus nodded.

"Y-yes thank you, my name is Velvet by the way." Velvet introduced herself.

"They call me Ruby and it's no problem but if you'll excuse me I have to take out the trash." Ruby turned to Cardin who was now slowly getting up off the floor. Before he could react he was pressed up against the wall with a sickle mere centimeters from his throat. "What did I say about bullying?" Ruby asked in a voice that made those close by step back slightly in fear.

"T-to s-st-stop." Cardin stuttered out flinching at the glare leveled at him.

"And you didn't. Know that the only reason you aren't a pile of bones on the floor is because I'm in a good mood but cross me again in anyway or if I hear even a rumor about you picking on someone the only way you will leave my sight will be in a body bag." Ruby threatened and Cardin was doing his best to try and disappear. Without looking back she sheathed her weapon and returned to her table the other students gave her a wide berth as to not be the next target.

Once sitting back down she began munching on her plate of cookies as if nothing was wrong. Sensing all the stars still on her Ruby looked around the mess hall with a glare that would freeze an iceberg (yes I mean an iceberg) and everyone went back to eating.

"Wow." Was all Yang said looking at her sister and she became painfully aware that this was no longer the sweet childish Ruby this was a matured and skillful Ruby that wouldn't hesitate to put someone in check. Yang cracked a smile. "That was badass little sis." Ruby just smiled. The smile vanished however when the intercom turned on.

"Would Ruby Rose report to the headmaster's office." Ruby sighed and said a quick goodbye to her team.

* * *

Ruby leaned against the side of elevator as it reached the headmasters office. Stepping out she saw three people already there. Ozpin sat behind his desk while Goodwitch was sitting on the corner and the last person that caught her attention the most was her uncle Qrow.

"Ahh, miss Rose thank you for coming." Ozpin said politely taking a sip of coffee.

"Cut the crap Ozzie, am I here for sending Cardin into a brick wall cause he fucking deserved it." Ruby stated getting straight to the point.

"Wow" Qrow said observing Ruby for a second before turning to Ozpin. "You're right she has changed… And I approve." Goodwitch facepalmed at the last part.

"No, miss Rose that isn't why you're here though now I want to know why you put one if my students into a wall?" Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause he was standing where I wanted to stand." Ruby stated seriously and every one in the room sweat dropped. "Naw I'm just kidding he was bullying someone so i sought to correct him and made it clear that if I caught him again he would have to have all his affairs in order." This made the three unsure if they should be worried or relieved.

"Alright well on to the reason we called you here, we have no idea how much you've improved over the course of you being absent from the school so we think that an evaluation is in order to gauge your skills." Goodwitch said after a fees moments of Silence.

"Ugh fine but let's make this quick cause I've got a date with a sexy faunes from my team later and I'd rather not miss it."

"Ya, totally changed… In so proud." Qrow said throwing his arms around Ruby and crying big anime tears.

"Nice to see you too." Ruby said hugging back before pulling away.

"Ya but you're still short." Qrow said with a smirk before reaching for his flask only to find it missing. He freaked out for a moment and started emptying his pockets but a giggle interrupted him. He looked back at Ruby to see her holding his flask.

"Just for that short comment you don't get

The rest of whatever's in here." Ruby smirked and downed all of the alcohol left in the flask before tossing it back.

"You do realize you're not old enough to drink right." Goodwitch deadpanned.

Ruby let out a short chuckle. "Old enough to kill old enough to drink." **(A/N: I've always liked this saying.)**

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes slightly. "And what do you know about killing?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Pray you never find out." Ruby shot back.

"Right." Ozpin said standing up. "Let get to it then seeing as how the training room are being used we will go to the open space by the cliff leading to the forest.

* * *

As they all stood at the cliff Ruby asked who she'd be fighting. Qrow just grinned and took up a fighting stance.

"Well this should get interesting." Ruby said as she took up a fighting stance. Qrow looked at her like she was crazy.

"Aren't you gonna take out your weapon?"

Ruby smirked. "I'll take the fight seriously when you do." Qrow sighed and took out his sword and looked at Ruby expectantly. Ruby just shook her head and using her semblance ran at him trying to punch him in the face. Qrow being an expert hunter simply dodged out of the way and went for a horizontal cut but Ruby back flipped over the blade and swiped at Qrow's feet in an attempt to trip him. Qrow's dumped over Ruby's leg but as he came down she sent a powerful uppercut straight to his balls. Qrow gasped and stumbled away.

"Cheap shot."

"Well gonna take the fight seriously or do I need to hit you in the balls again."

"Fine dammit." Qrow's said and transformed his sword into a scythe.

"Good." Ruby said throwing off her cloak to reveal two sickles strapped to her sides and chains wrapped around each arm. Grabbing the sickles and attaching them to the chains she gave a challenging smirk and ran at Qrow again using her semblance except this time she was going so fast that Qrow only barely managed to dodge. Qrow began slicing at Ruby with incredible speed pushing her back near the the edge of the cliff. Ruby looked for a weakness in arias stance and found none so she did the only thing she could, she turned and jumped off the side of the cliff and on the way down she used a sickle to stop herself from falling. When Qrow rushed to the DVD and pear over he narrowly dodged a sickle as it came rocketing toward him where it stuck into the ground. Ruby pulled herself up the side of the cliff and using her semblance ran up the side launching into the air over Qrow. Using the sickle that was still stuck into the ground she pulled herself down speed toward Qrow and pushing him on the defense. He jumped back and put some distance between them. Ruby narrowed her eyes and threw both sickles past Qrow.

"Ha, you missed." He said with a smirk.

"No I didn't." Came the reply before she yanked hard on the chains and the sickles shot back towards her but ended up wrapping around Qrow.

"Wha- oh gods dammit." Qrow said and was about to break out but Ozpin's voice stopped him.

"Bravo miss Rose, I think I've seen quite enough to know that you are still capable to attend Beacon. Though I must ask what happened to Crescent Rose?" Ozpin asked taking a sip of coffee.

"It broke." Ruby bluntly replied. Ozpin nodded and Ruby released Qrow.

"Damn kid you've gotten better, who trained you to use those?" Qrow asked sheathing his weapon.

"A friend." Ruby said getting a far away look in her eye. "Anyway now that this is done I better go but don't be a stranger stop by sometime and we can swap some war stories, heaven knows I have some." Ruby said that last part more to herself than anyone and sped away before any questions could be asked.

"What do you think that last part was about?" Qrow questioned.

"Sadly I do not know but I can only say that whatever it is won't be very pleasant." Ozpin said making his way back to his office.

* * *

Ruby waited outside if Blake's classroom as the bell rang and people filed out.

"Hey Ruby." Blake said with a smile that Ruby returned.

"Hello, c'mon let's split before anyone can stop us." Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and took off in a light jog towards the airship port. Once on board Blake collapsed into her seat.

"Please I slower next time." Blake said once she caught her breath.

"What? It was a light jog." Ruby defended.

"Ya for you, for everyone else it was a sprint." Blake deadpanned. Ruby gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh sorry then."

"It's all good. So where is our first stop?"

"You'll see." Ruby said ominously. After they arrived in vale Ruby dragged Blake to a fancy restaurant.

"Uh Ruby what are we doing here?" Blake asked as they were seated.

"I thought we could grab some lunch."

"Well that's good thinking but I doubt I can afford anything on this menu." Blake said scanning said menu.

"Don't worry I'm paying." Ruby stated and Blake was about to protest but Ruby held up her hand. "It's already decided besides how could I let someone so cute go broke trying to pay for a meal." That effectively shut Blake up as she tried to not to blush.

"So do you want to talk about us?" Blake asked once they had ordered.

"Well ya but I thought it was obvious I mean I'm buying you lunch I keep complimenting you and if you would let me I would kiss you right here and now." Ruby explained.

"R-really?" Blake stuttered out.

"Really." With that Ruby leaned across the table and captured Blake's lips with hers. They pulled away after a moment Blake sporting a blush and Ruby sporting a grin. "Now does that answer your question?" Ruby asked and Blake could only nod.

 **(A/N: Hello again people i hope this chapter was good even though it is kinda short but anyway on to what i wanted to talk about i was thinking on doing another fanfiction but im unsure of which of the two i want to do. the first one is a RWBY fic where Ruby joins Cinder the second one is a Percy Jackson fanfic so if you want to see either of these just let me know and i will talk with you next chapter which should hopefully be out sometime next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In team RWBY's dorm we find two figures sitting on the couch in the middle of an intense make out session.

"Yang we should stop the other two could be back at any moment." Weiss managed to say between kisses.

"Calm down they've been gone for a few hours and hopefully they'll be gone for a few more." Yang replied going in for another kiss.

"I know but-" Weiss was cut off by the sound of the door opening. They jumped to opposite edges of the couch as they saw the other two enter.

"We have returned from the hunt!" Ruby said holding up shopping bags filled with clothes. Blake just rolled her eyes and made her way to her room.

"I trust you can put those away because I need a shower." Blake said entering her room and closing the door. Ruby seemed to notice the awkwardness emitting from the two on the couch so she put down her bags and sat in between the two wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"I hope you two didn't get into any trouble while we were away." Ruby stated with an all too sweet smile.

"N-no" Yang stuttered out.

"Hmm alright well since you have no intention on telling me I will let you know that I know you two are together and before you ask I heard you kissing before and I can smell your arousal I mean it's amazing Blake hasn't figured it out. Anyway I will let you tell her when you want to but know that me and Blake are now dating so stay back." Ruby said that last part with a territorial growl.

"A-alright." Weiss and Yang stuttered out at the same time.

"Good know I have stuff to put away." With that Ruby got up grabbing her bags and heading toward her room.

Is it me or has she gotten more scary?" Weiss asked and Yang could only nod.

* * *

Hours later Ruby was tossing and turning in her bed trying to fall asleep unsuccessfully they had gone to bed not too long ago and it appeared that Ruby would have another night of reading instead of sleeping. Ruby huffed as she got out of bed and made her way to the living room couch. Grabbing a book off the end table she began reading.

"Ruby?" she heard someone mumble sleepily behind her. Turning around she saw Blake.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Ruby inquired.

"I could ask the same of you, I got thirsty." Blake held up a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep, yet again." Ruby mumbled that last part bitterly.

"Oh well, you could sleep with me." Blake said then realized what she said. "I-i mean like in the same bed not like sex or anything." Blake stuttered out her face getting progressively red with embarrassment.

"Are you sure?"

"U-uh ya i'm sure." Blake said not making eye contact. Ruby chuckled at Blake's embarrassment.

"Ok I'll give it a try hopefully I can get to sleep." Ruby said and got up and followed Blake into her room. Blake sat her glass of water on the nightstand and got into bed followed shortly after by Ruby. Blake laid with her back facing Ruby and Ruby snuggled up close to Blake effectively spooning her. They lay like that for a while until Blake speaks up.

"Ruby can I ask you a question?"

"Just did but go ahead."

"W-well uh when did you start liking me?" Blake asked not looking at Ruby.

"Hmm... I think it started on the first day when I almost blew me and Weiss of the side of the cliff and you came up and told her off before walking away and all I remember thinking was wow. Though I guess I didn't really realize that I liked you until I left for my mission and I swore to myself if I ever made it back I would tell you how I feel." Ruby explained.

"Wow that's quite a long time. I guess I didn't realize how much I liked you until you were gone and when it was announced that you were back I just felt so happy." Blake said snuggling closer to Ruby and Ruby put her arm around Blake's waist.

"So I guess we've both liked each other of a while." Ruby said with a smile. "Now we should get to bed, don't wanna make you late for classes tomorrow because you were too tired." Ruby said closing her eyes. Blake gave a short nod and did the same both drifted off to sleep in minutes.

* * *

Ruby woke to a soft vibrating sound coming from somewhere beside her. Looking around she noticed it was the sound of Blake purring and snuggling closer to Ruby.

" _Too cute"_ Ruby thought as she hugged Blake closer to her. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:30 so she decided to go back to sleep.

"Ruby wake up~" came a soft sing song voice.

"What." she mumbled opening an eye to see Blake sitting beside her dressed for school.

"I have to go to classes now so get up I don't want you sleeping all da-" Blake was cut off as Ruby pulled her down onto the bed.

"I changed my mind, skip classes today and stay with me." Ruby said as she pulled Blake close.

"I wish I could Ruby but Weiss will kill me if is skip again, not to mention I've got an exam in almost all my classes." Blake reasoned trying to pry off Ruby's iron grip and failing.

"Ugh fine." Ruby said sitting up and letting go of Blake. "But don't think this is the end of this." Ruby said as she got up and left back to her room leaving a slightly flustered Blake behind her.

Ruby left Blakes room and came face to face with Weiss. Weiss looked between Ruby and Blake's door a few times but before she could say anything Ruby held up a hand. "Not a word." With that Ruby continued to her room to take a shower.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in the living room of the dorm watching television when she heard a knock on the door. Opening she saw her uncle Qrow.

"Hello" Ruby greeted as she let him in.

"Hello kiddo." he greeted back as he looked around.

"So, what brings you by?"

"Well I thought we could catch up and I brought a gift." Qrow showed her a bottle of whisky that she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh my uncle trying to get a minor drunk how bad of you." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Har har kid we both know you want it so let's get some glasses and crack this baby open." Qrow said excitedly leading the way to the kitchen.

"I swear you're only using this as an excuse to get drunk." Ruby commented as she grabbed two glasses.

"I perish the thought."

"Uhuh, now what's the real reason for this visit." Ruby said once the glasses were poured.

"What I can't visit my niece who was missing for almost two years?' Qrow asked as he filled his glass back up.

"You can but we both know you're not one for social visits." Ruby said giving her uncle a deadpan look.

"Fine I wanted to know about what you said earlier about the War stories you were talking about." Qrow explained.

"Fine I will tell you a little but it doesn't leave this room." Ruby said and Qrow nodded so she continued. "Well long story short I've killed." Ruby said and Qrow gestured for her to continue.

"A lot."

"Oh… Damn Kiddo I'm sorry." Qrow said a little unsure how to respond.

"Don't be they all deserved it, they were the one's that turned me into a Faunus." Ruby said and for emphasis wiggled her wolf ears atop her head.

"Ya i've wondered how they did that and who they are."

"I'm not too sure how they did it either all I know is it involves Dust transfusions and hurts like a bitch. As for who they are they were a group well a town really that was full of Faunus elitists who believed that they were the gods' gift to earth and saw Humans and Faunus who consort with Humans as scum. Well one day I made a stupid mistake got captured and was tortured and in the end turned into a Faunus then left for dead." Ruby explained with a far off look in her eye.

"Well shit." Qrow elegantly said.

"Ya all that pain was almost worth it when I killed them all and burned that place to the ground."

"Well at least you're alive." Qrow laid a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder as he poured them another glass.

"Yes I got out alive but with scars I can't forget. At least this helps some." Ruby said as she held up her glass. "Though I can't drown my demons they know how to swim."

"Well enough of the sad stuff." Qrow said as he looked around. "What happened to Crescent Rose last I saw you were inseparable."

"One sec." Ruby said disappearing toward her room only to reappear moments with her old cloak which was looking like it had seen better days. "Here she is." Ruby unwrapped the cloth to show a broken Crescent Rose that was missing a few pieces.

"What the hell happened?" Qrow asked as he examined it.

"Explosions happened this is what I could salvage." Ruby vaugly explained.

"What caused the explosion?"

"Uh… me." Ruby said not meeting Qrow's eyes.

"Wha…. Actually I don't even want to know." Qrow said.

"So do you wanna help me fix her?" Ruby asked her uncle she got a nod in return.

"But first a toast if you would." Qrow said..

Ruby cleared her throat. "Ahem. Here's to those we love, lost and all the times we fucked up." Ruby said and they clinked glasses.

"Okay kiddo let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N; hey all i'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't that long but here it is.**

 _Ruby looked around the white room and tried vainly to free her arms from where they were strapped to the chair. The door to the room opened and a tall rabbit Faunus with graying hair in a lab coat stepped inside followed by two others one was carrying a tray that had an assortment of syringes on it._

" _So are you going to give up the location of your companions now?" The man questioned._

" _Go fuck yourself." Ruby spat._

" _The hard way is it well then." The man gestured to the other two who each took a syringe and jabbed them into her arms. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a pain unlike any she had ever felt._

* * *

"Shit!" Ruby cried out in pain and immediately all heads turned toward her. Ruby looked around half asleep for a moment forgetting where she was. Ruby then remembered that today was the day had to return to classes and at this moment she was in Goodwitch's class that fact shook all the sleep from her body. Ruby glanced to the side and noticed Blake and her friends giving her concerned glances.

"Well Miss Rose for that outburst you will go first in the spars and your opponent will be Miss Nikos." Prof. Goodwitch said and Ruby groaned but went up to the stage and stood across from Pyrrha. "Begin when ready."

Pyrrha took out her weapons and Ruby sighed but figured this would be a good time to show the new and improved Crescent Rose. Ruby reached back and took out Crescent Rose extending the weapon to it's full height. There were gasps among those watching not that Ruby could blame them because Crescent Rose looked badass. Ruby's signature weapon looked mostly the same except with a few glaring differences some of them include. Crescent Rose stood a good Three feet taller than it used to. The body was no longer just blood red but included some black here and there. The most noticeable difference was the blade which was serrated to where it would cause some nasty gashes and through some master forging courtesy of her uncle Qrow the whole weapon looked old and weathered. Needless to say the Crescent Rose now had a bit more of an intimidation factor.

"Good luck." Ruby said to Pyrrha.

"To you as well." Came the reply. What happened next surprised and left some dumbfounded. One moment Pyrrha was rushing at Ruby and in the next Ruby was standing behind Pyrrha who by that point was laying flat on her back. After a few seconds everyone realised what had happened, Ruby used her semblance to go so fast that their eyes couldn't follow and hit Pyrrha. Pyrrha groaned as she got up clutching her stomach. Pyrrha was about to rush again when Prof. Goodwitch who finally snapped out of her shock called the match much to everyone's confusion then.

"Prof. Goodwitch why have you ended the match?" Pyrrha questioned as Goodwitch came to stand in the center of the stage.

"Miss Nikos I called the match because your Aura is in the red and per the rules you lost." Goodwitch explained and Pyrrha looked at her Aura to see that it was in fact in the red making her eyes grow as large as dinner plates. Everyone looked at Ruby who was just standing there whistling to herself but she stopped when she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" Ruby asked. "I don't really like to fight other people." She explained much to everyone's confusion… yet again. Ruby sat back down and ignored the stares coming from everyone else and after a few moments most looked away and they resumed class. When the bell rang everyone got up and rushed out the door but before Ruby could make her escape with Blake she was stopped by Prof. Goodwitch's voice.

"Miss Rose a moment please." Ruby sighed and gestured for Blake to go without her.

"Yes?" Ruby said slightly impatiently.

"I just wanted to ask why you didn't use that kind of speed when fighting Qrow during your evaluation?" Goodwitch asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Ruby stated and Goodwitch sweatdropped slightly.

"Well the evaluation was meant to be an accurate evaluation of your skills that means you have to try your absolute best so we know where to put you in terms of combat classes." Goodwitch chastised and Ruby only rolled her eyes.

"Ya well I wasn't trying my 'absolute best' cause then i'd be moved to advanced combat courses and besides i've grown to distaste fighting unless it's Grimm." Ruby explained and she got a strange look from Goodwitch.

"Miss Rose I realise you may not like fighting others but you're going to have to."

"Ya ya i've realised this myself but at least with my semblance the fight won't last long so uh silver lining." Ruby said and turned toward the door and before Goodwitch could say anything else Ruby used her semblance and left a few rose petals in her wake.

* * *

Team JNPR and team RWBY who was missing their leader sat in the mess hall eating lunch and making small talk when in a flurry of rose petals Ruby was sitting next to Blake with a plate of cookies.

"Hello all." Ruby said.

"You should eat more than just cookies." Scolded Weiss.

"Well to late to go back now." Ruby smugly replied stuffing a cookie into her mouth. Blake rolled her eyes and switched Ruby's plate with a plate of salad she hadn't ate yet.

Ruby gasped and looked at Blake with a wide eye little tears started forming in her eye. "The betrayal!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh hush you, if you eat that and something other than cookies for dinner i'll reward you." Blake said and Ruby paused for a second before taking a fork and started devouring the salad in earnest. The group laughed.

"Whipped." Yang said between chuckles. Ruby just rolled her eye.

"So" Pyrrha said once the laughter died down. "When did you get to be so fast Ruby I didn't even see you move." The others nodded wanted to know.

"Well i've always been that fast I just didn't try." Ruby said and the others just looked at her. "Oh but I can go faster." she smiled and the others sweatdropped.

"How fast can you go?" Jaune inquired.

"I don't know but I guess Mach 4 or somewhere around there." everyone's jaw dropped at that but they quickly recovered.

"Wow that's amazing."

Ruby shrugged. "I guess but don't worry I won't use that speed on you guy's just Grimm."

"Uh hey Ruby do you wanna go for a walk." Blake suddenly asked.

"Sure kitty." Ruby said only getting a light hit on the shoulder. Blake stood up and started walking shortly followed by Ruby how grabbed a few cookies. Once they were out of the mess hall they made their way toward the gardens and Ruby grabbed Blake's hand.

"So what's with the sudden walk?" Ruby asked.

"Well I heard what you said to Prof. Goodwitch about not wanting to fight other people." Blake explained.

"Oh so eavesdropping huh, what else did you hear?"

"Nothing I left soon after I heard that." They had reached the gardens and Ruby pulled the other girl over to a bench where they sat down. Blake laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby wrapped an arm around her.

"Ok so why did you bring it up?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to talk about it."

"Wow you sound just like my uncle but I guess a little sharing would help."Ruby explained pulling Blake a little closer. "Well the reason why I don't want to fight another person is partly because i'm tired of it, plus we're here to learn to fight Grimm not each other but I digress. I have fought and killed other people and it's left some scars that won't heal, granted they are slowly going away but it's still fresh in my mind and when I fight another person I just get flashbacks. Shit I barely held myself together when I fought Uncle Qrow." Blake was slightly taken aback from this information but said nothing as Ruby continued. "I don't regret most of what I did and I would do it again without hesitation but all I did by taking down the those fucking people that turned me into a Faunus was avenge the dead so I guess you would call it a Pyrrhac victory. Sorry if I sound a little whiny but it's true."

"Oh Ruby." Blake said pulling Ruby into a kiss. Ruby didn't know how long the kiss lasted but it felt like hours and when they parted they said nothing but looked at each other.

"What would I do without you?" Ruby said pulling Blake into a hug. Blake smiled and returned it but felt something poking her. She pulled away and felt Ruby's pocket. Taking out three cookies she glanced back and forth between them and Ruby who suddenly found the ground to be very interesting.

"Ruby… why do you have these?" Blake said with a smile that was a little too sweet.

"I... uh thought we could share?" Ruby stated though it sounded like a question. Blake just shook her head and threw the cookies over her shoulder. She put her head back on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby sighed and decided it would be less trouble if she said nothing _. 'Besides'_ she thought ' _I can just get more later.'_ So the two sat looking out at the flowers, they didn't notice a Crow flying away from a branch above.

 **A/N; Hello everyone I'm sorry that this chapter is really short i'm having some trouble on figuring out the direction this story should go and I was planning on putting some more comedic moments and trying to make it more light hearted as the story progress' and Ruby deals with her small case of PTSD and i'm Trying to make it as smooth of a transition as possible so ya. Also I was wondering if any of you have some suggestions because I really am at a loss but this story will still continue either way so ya I hope you enjoyed and see you next time for a hopefully longer chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: currently it is 1am and I've decided to force myself to write another chapter now that I have some idea of where this is going… I'm not promising regular updates but they should come out a little faster than this one did. Enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

 **Also to the guest who commented on my use of the phrase "old enough to kill, old enough to drink" I really don't care for the original saying and I much prefer this version.**

* * *

" _Ruby come sit a moment." Cain said as he gestured to a seat across from him. Ruby sat and waited for the aging man to continue._

" _What is it?"_

" _This book." He pulled out a brown leather bound book that looked worn. "Contains some of my most valuable research on dust. If anything happens to me I want you to know that it's yours."_

" _But n-" Ruby was interrupted mid protest._

" _Let's not fool ourselves here, those bigots in the next town are on a warpath and I'm an old man so my time on this planet is limited the only question is how my end will come. In these many months that you've been with us I can say I'm starting to see you as the daughter I've never had. Please just keep it safe._

" _Of course Cain, I will protect it with my life._

* * *

For once Ruby didn't wake up screaming or crying, she just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Blake was draped across her chest sleeping soundly. Ruby was content to just lay there but a dull ache started going through the socket where her eye used to sit. Slipping out as quickly and as silently as she could she made her way to the adjoining bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinet for pain pills. Finding them she quickly took two and got some water from the sink. Ruby entered the room and saw Blake curled up on her bed, the crimsonette smiled and crawled back in bed and pulled her girlfriend close thanking the gods' she's back here.

Ruby was woken a few hours later to the smell of food and Blake missing from the bed. Groggily she made her way to the kitchen where she spotted the rest of her team. Weiss was sipping on coffee and reading a text book, probably studying for an upcoming test. Yang was sitting at the table watching a cartoon that was playing on the tv in the sitting room. What really caught her attention was Blake, she was at the stove cooking up some eggs for everyone wearing one of Ruby's hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. Nodding to Yang who gave a half hearted wave in return she slid up behind Blake and wrapped her arms around the raveonettes waist and rested her ching on the other girl's shoulder. "Smells good."

"Thanks, I've been practicing my cooking." Blake smiled as she worked.

"Oh yeah the food to." Ruby said with a wolfish grin. Yang made gagging noises from the table but was ignored.

Blake rolled her eyes as she put the eggs on some plates. Ruby grabbed hers and wolfed it down. Before making her way back to her room to get ready while everyone ate. Freshly showered and dressed she emerged but before she could do anything her scroll beeped with a message from Ozpin telling her to meet in his office as soon as she was available so she headed for the door but was stopped.

"Leaving so soon?" Blake questioned as she walked up to Ruby.

"I hate to leave such a beautiful woman but duty calls."

"Fine, I'll see you later then." they shared a chaste kiss and Ruby was off.

* * *

The elevator dinged open to Ozpin's office and Ruby was greeted with the sight of Qrow and Ozpin BS-ing while they waited for her. Ozpin greeted her when she approached the two men. "Ms. Rose glad you could join us so soon."

"Yeah, yeah what do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Well we seem to have found the village that you were dropped at years ago but before we put an investigation of the area it would be prefered if you walked through it to make sure it's the right place." If Ruby wasn't listening before she sure was now.

"Really?" The two older men could see her eyes light up.

"Yes kiddo, and guess what? I'm coming with you." Qrow said with a smile. Ruby took a minute to calm herself.

"When do we leave?"

"There is an airship waiting at the docks for when you're both ready." Ozpin barely finished his sentence before Ruby was dragging Qrow out of the room.

* * *

After a six hour airship ride later they had finally landed in the now ruined village that Ruby had called home for a short time. It has been left untouched since the night it rained fire and most of the residents died.

"Damn, this is just… depressing." Qrow's helpful input made Ruby roll her eyes.

"Yeah well, what did you expect?" Ruby asked as she started down the nearest street with her uncle following shortly behind her.

"So is this the village?"

"Yes." the clipped answer wasn't missed by Qrow.

"You alright kiddo? I know being here can't be easy."

"I'm fine." Ruby sighed. "Just give me a few minutes, go look around or something." Ruby had stopped in front of a destroyed hut and turned to Qrow.

"Alright, Alright, no need to be hostile. With that the older man turned and started walking down random road. Ruby watched him till he was out of site.

As soon as she lost sight she turned to the destroyed hut. "Okay then… let's see if I can find that book." Ruby muttered and started moving rubble. She had cleared about one corner of the hut when she accidentally tripped over one of the loose stones that made up the floor.

"Oh shit!" Ruby exclaimed as she first onto the ground. "Fucking rock." Ruby exclaimed as she stood up giving it a kick. "Heh, now who's boss?" She turned and lifted a large piece of roof and her good mood was immediately ruined as she saw the decayed corpse of Cain.

Ruby did the only thing she could in that situation, she turned her head to the side and proceeded to empty her stomach. "Oh that's gross." Ruby said wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Let it be known that Ruby looked up to Cain and saw him as a second father but moving dead bodies who've been decaying for a few years was not something she was planning to do anytime soon.

That went down the drain as soon as she spotted the corner of the very book she was looking for. "Oh come on." Ruby whined and resigned herself to what she was about to do. "Welp here goes nothing." Slowly she reached forward.

* * *

Qrow walked back to where he had left his niece and saw her bent over a small pile of vomit. "Gee kid, what's got you throwing up?" Without looking up Ruby pointed to the body of Cain. Qrow grimaced and patted Ruby on the back.

"That was not a pleasant discovery." Ruby said as she stood back up.

"Yeah, did you know him?"

"Yes." Ruby didn't explain anything more.

"Well since we have confirmation of the village a group of people will comb through the forest and try to find the facility you were kept in." Qrow explained as they headed back to the waiting airship.

"They'll find the ruins. I'm not lying when I say I razed that place to the ground, I bid them good luck on finding anything that would be useful for the council.

"Wha-" Qrow was cut off by Ruby's deadpan stare.

"I may not be the brightest, uncle, but I am no fool. The stuff those faunus did with dust is revolutionary, and I have the ears to prove it." Ruby gave her extra set of ears a little wiggle. "People can use that knowledge for both good and bad." At this point they were sitting in the airship as it took off.

"Hmm… You're too smart for your own good kit. Well I'm going to grab some shut-eye." Qrow leaned his head back and within minutes he was out cold. Ruby slid the small worn book out of the inside pocket of her jacket and opened the slightly scorched cover to the first page and read the neat scrawl of Cain's handwriting.

To anyone who reads this I ask that you don't ever use what you learn in these pages. I have seen the outcome and it isn't pleasant. Read ahead at your own discretion.

\- Cain

* * *

 **Well looks like another chapter down…..Finally.(I am sorry it has taken so long) I at least know where I'm going with the story know and I'm sorry if it seems as if I don't or If anything is confusing. Pm me if you are heavily confused by anything. I'm not exactly sure how long it will be until the next chapter but it shouldn't be more than a month.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: READ: so I would like to state that I am in no way at all well versed in the science of dna or the manipulation of dna other than a biology class and so don't expect a 100% accurate depiction of the manipulation of DNA. Just remember that while you read from this point of the story on for it will be a topic brought up a bit from this chapter on.**

* * *

Those Idiots in Atlas don't know what they're missing. I can't believe they won't accept my hypothesis for dust transfusion. They even had the gall to kick me out of my own lab! This general Ironwood fellow is a fool.

All's not lost though, I was approached my a man today by the name of Ryan King. He's a rabbit faunus about my age. It seems that him and his people are interested. The only problem is they are stationed outside the kingdom. That isn't so bad though, the call of progress is calling me.

* * *

To say that Ruby was a tad bit confused on the first page of Cain's research would be an understatement. First off so far it was reading more like a journal. Second it's saying Cain worked in atlas. Third it appears that the old man had met a certain rabbit faunus that had been the center of her nightmares for quite some time.

"Ruby?" A voice startled the crimsonette out of her thoughts. She looked up from the table she sat at in the mess hall. She had been sitting here the past few hours trying to wrap her head around the little bit she had read. Standing across from her was none other than Jaune Arc.

"Oh hey Jaune long time no see." Ruby smiled as she not so sneakily put Cain's book away.

"Yeah haven't seen you since you and Blake disappeared the other day at lunch." Jaune said as he sat down across from her.

"Hehe, sorry I've had some shit on my mind recently." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"No worries, so what are you doing here this late?"

"I wanted a quiet place to think for a while and the library is closed."

"Understandable. I'm here for the same reason myself." Jaune said with a laugh that sounded a bit picked up on it with no problem.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

"Pyrrha." Jaune responded and upon seeing Ruby's raised eyebrow he elaborated. "Okay so it's not Pyrrha per say just her crush on me is actually the problem."

"So you finally figured it out?" Ruby smirked.

"Yes I finally did about a year ago."

"And?"

"And…. I have no Idea what to do. I've thought about it a lot and the more I do the more I'm starting to think she doesn't really like me, you know?" Jaune explained.

"The girl has been crushing on you since we were thrown into the forest Jaune." Ruby deadpanned.

"Yeah but have you ever thought of why? She only took notice of me when she found out I didn't know who she was." The blonde rationalized. "She doesn't like me for me. She likes the idea of me. What's stopping her from going after the next person who doesn't know who she is? Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Wow." was the only response in the aftermath of Jaunes mini rant.

"Yeah… Now you see where my problem lies." Jaune put his head in his hands.

"Well I don't really know what to tell you." Ruby said and Jaunes face fell a bit. "The only advice I can give is that you should just talk to her."

"Bu-" Jaune started.

"Look you're both adults and are capable about talking out your feelings. Granted you should talk to someone else about this 'cause I'm no expert." Ruby explained.

"I guess you're right. I can talk to Ren, he must have some idea of what to do seeing as him and Nora stopped dancing around their feelings." Jaune said with a smile.

"Okay glad one of us has an idea of what to do." Ruby stood up. "I'm gonna head back to my dorm. It being midnight and all a little sleep could do me good." Jaune stood up as well.

"I should head to bed as well. Great talk." Jaune said his goodbyes and walked off.

* * *

Ruby entered her teams dorm and saw all the lights were completely off and not a sound could be heard. It seemed like everyone was asleep, not surprising considering the time. Ruby entered her room and didn't even bother to turn on the light as the moon shining through her window was more than enough to see by. After changing into some PJ's she went to lay down only to encounter a slight problem.

Her girlfriend Blake had decided that she now sleeps in Ruby's room instead of her own. Not that Ruby was complaining but at the moment Blake was taking up the whole thing. As cute as Ruby found it she was really tired.

"Blake~" Ruby gave the ravenette a gentle shake. "Wake up~" This went on for a few minutes before Blake finally sleepily blinked open her eyes.

"Wha…" The scene was so cute that if Ruby was herself from a few years ago she would have squealed in happiness.

"Kitten, as much as I like having a beautiful girl in my bed you're going to have to scoot over." Blake lazily compiled and Ruby slid under the covers next to her. Blake wrapped an arm around Ruby's waste and laid her head on the crimsonettes chest. Ruby laughed and kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As was becoming custom Blake was the first one awake, she didn't move though, she just lied there wrapped around Ruby listening to her heartbeat. This went on for around five minutes until Blake decided it was time to get up. Getting up she headed towards the bathroom for a shower but stopped short when she spotted an old journal sitting on the bedside table. Seeing as it wasn't there when Blake had gone to bed she deduced Ruby must have brought it. The ravenette stared at it for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her and she reached for it. "A small look won't her." She muttered to herself. She had just laid her hand on it when two slim but muscled arms wrapped around her waist making her jump a little.

"And what do you think you're doing." A very familiar voice said in her ear that held no hint that the person it belonged to was asleep moments ago, if anything it sounded like the tone a parent would use when finding their child doing something they weren't supposed to. Blake quickly retracted her hand.

"I let my curiosity get the better of me." Blake explained as Ruby rested her chin on the older girl's shoulder.

"If I was a lesser person I would make a bad joke about what you just said." Ruby said with a smile.

"Lets thank the powers that be your not then." Blake tried to shake from Ruby's grip. "I need a shower."

"Hmm…" Ruby sounded thoughtful. "Nope. I wouldn't want you to take a shower just to get dirty again." Now Blake was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say I've become frustrated as of late and could really work it off, as I'm sure you have some frustration to work off as well." Blake became very aware at what Ruby was implying.

"Are you being serious?" Blake was turned around by the younger girl.

"Very, Are you sure?" Ruby needed to know.

"Yes." Blake's Lips were captured not even a second later.

* * *

Late afternoon light shown through the small window in the kitchen as Ruby entered intent on getting something to drink. As she entered she noticed the table that sat in the center was occupied by her partner, sister, and uncle. "Hey guys." Ruby said cheerfully as she opened the fridge.

"Hello." Weiss ground out.

"Sheesh what are you upset about?" The crimsonette asked as she pulled two water bottles from the fridge. Weiss growled.

"You, Blake and what you were doing in that room. I'm going to see into getting these walls sound proofed as soon as possible." Weiss took an angry drink of her tea.

"Oh heard that did you?" Ruby scratched her messy hair sheepishly.

"Sis i'm sure the whole campus heard you." Yang joked.

"Yeah kiddo I would have been fine if I didn't ever have to hear any of that again." Qrow took a swig from his flask.

"Not my fault Blake is so vocal." Ruby smiled.

"Ha ha." Qrow deadpanned. "Anyway here." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to the girl. "Ozpin wants you in his office tomorrow at ten to discuss some things, the letter says it all, and don't ask me why he didn't send it to your scroll." The older man had shut down Ruby's questions so the girl just nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there. If you'd excuse me I have a certain someone to return to. Oh and you might want to get some ear plugs 'cause we don't plan on stopping anytime soon." With an impish grin Ruby was gone.

* * *

Hours later Ruby sat at a small desk in the corner of her room while Blake slept, exhausted from the day's "activities". She was looking at the letter Qrow had delivered earlier. With a small sigh she opened it.

Dear Miss Rose

I am writing you this for two reasons, One this is for your eyes only and two because I don't trust the "Secure" lines that The academy offers. To make this short I will get straight to the point. Myself and Miss Goodwitch explored the area around the site of the destroyed village you recently held residence. Around twenty miles to the north east we located what we believe was the facility in which you were kept and while it was indeed burned to the ground we also located a town near that location. It's inhabitants were slaughtered and the corpses have long since decayed.

I wish you to come see me so you could explain yourself before I jump to conclusions as this raises some very important questions.

Yours Truly

Ozpin

Ruby's blood went cold as she red the last part of the letter. So they had found out… It was going to be a long day tomorrow, of that Ruby was sure. With that thought in mind Ruby Ripped the letter to shreds and threw it away. She lied down next to Blake and pulled her close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N:I'm sorry if this chapter feels like filler but I assure you it's not**

 **Here we go again.**

* * *

 _I arrived at the compound stationed a few hundred miles out beyond the walls. The first thing I did was take a tour of where I would be working. It's amazing the things they've been able to accomplish with little outside help. Though while I was looking around a storage room I found dust containers with the Schnee logo on them. I don't know what it means but I wouldn't put it past the Schnee's to have their hands in many secret projects, this one included._

 _While I was setting up my things in my new lab a few of the employees, Faunus of course, walked by and glared while muttering to each other. I haven't brought it up to anyone i'm just focused on getting settled in. Hopefully nothing bad will happen. I'm just happy I will be able to discuss my theory tomorrow with Mr. King_

Excerpt from Cain's journal

* * *

The early morning air felt cool against Ruby's skin as she sat on a bench overlooking Beacons gardens. She had woke early and came here to clear her head before she went and talked to the Headmaster. While she observed the many flower arrangements, she heard a little voice in her head telling her to stop postponing the inevitable and just go Professor Ozpin. "Hey Kiddo." A voice broke her out of her thoughts. Ruby turned and saw Qrow walking toward her.

"Ozpin send you to fetch me?" Ruby asked.

"No….Kind of. He sent me to make sure you make your way to his office." Qrow answered and waited a few moments. "Let's go."

"Fine." Ruby stood up and they made their way to the Headmasters office.

* * *

"Where do you want me to start?" Ruby asked once she was situated in front of Ozpin. The aforementioned man was sat with behind his desk with his ever present mug of coffee in front of him. Qrow stood to his right with a bored expression on his face.

"Anyplace you want but the beginning would be preferable." Ozpin responded.

"Well you see it all started eighteen years ago when a girl was born, Her name was Ruby Rose and-" Ruby was cut off.

"Not that beginning, How about you start before you came across the small town near the complex you were held in." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Fine it went something like this" Ruby began her tale.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A crowd gathered at the center of the village as they watched the far off flames of the research facility reach up into the night sky. Ruby emerged from the woods and walked into the center of the village with purpose she had blood running down from a few cuts and and she had random patches of ash and soot all over her body. She was carrying a sword roughly 15 inches long and it was dripping blood. Her new faunus ears were twitching wildly as strode forward._

" _Hey a survivor!" One of the Faunus at the front of the group yelled and they turned toward her._

" _Did you come from the facility? What happened?" A rabbit faunus woman asked as they drew closer. Ruby glared at the group and estimated there were about 20-ish to 30 people._

" _You have a choice." Ruby spoke her voice raspy from disuse. "Leave now, walk away or die like the others." There was silence for a few moments and realization dawned on the faces of all present but no one ran._

" _You'll pay." The Faunus at nearest to Ruby spoke._

" _So be it."_

* * *

"Then what happened?" Ozpin asked though he knew the answer.

"I killed every last one of them." Ruby spoke without remorse but her lone eye seemed to lose its shine and her wolf ears drooped a bit.

"I See…. What about the grimm you arrived with, Typhoon was it?" The headmaster asked and took a sip of his ever present coffee.

"Found him caged up in a shed in the village and free'd him."

"Seems a little dangerous kiddo, Letting a grimm free that had been experimented on." Qrow observed. "Doesn't seem like a smart idea. One would call it suicidal." Ruby smirked at the remark.

"Well then, I was far from home, I had just escaped capture and had been Tortured and experimented on for who knows how long. Good friends and someone who was like a second father figure to me had been murdered. I was injured and in there was enough negativity in the air I figured I didn't have long before a horde of grimm came through the area. So yeah one might call letting out a caged grimm a bit suicidal." Qrow had nothing to say in response to what his niece said.

"Well" Ozpin stood and grabbed his cane. He walked over and stood gazing out one of the giant windows that overlooked Beacon. "This clears up some things."

"So what now?" Ruby asked. "You gonna throw me in jail?" Ozpin turned around.

"No, i'm not. You did what you thought right and if I was in your position I doubt I would have done something too dissimilar." Ruby let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "However, You are going to start counseling with Miss Goodwitch every afternoon until she deems that your fine."

"What but-" Ozpin cut her off.

"I have seen people twice your age and with twice the experience go through situations not as bad as yours and be broken beyond repair. For your safety and the safety of those around you, your going to be in counseling for the foreseeable future." Ozpin's said the words with an air of finality.

"Fine…. Anything else sir?" She glanced at the Elevator doors wanting to leave.

"Yes, you seemed to have acquired quite a bit of skill while you were a way. Care to share how that happened?" Ozpin gazed at her over his glasses.

"After it was all over there was about a six month gap until you found me again. I spent that time training and hunting grimm. When I woke up in the morning I would train and I wouldn't stop till I went to bed. I had nothing better to do and with some of the weapons I found in the village I was able to defend myself somewhat. With the amount of grimm that wandered into the area I didn't need to worry about my skills getting dull." Ruby explained.

"Alright, Return to your team, i'm sure they are wanting to see you." There was silence as Ruby left the room. As soon as the doors on the elevator were closed Ozpin turned toward his right hand man. "I want you to keep an eye on her Qrow."

"Already planned on it." Qrow replied taking a swig from his flask.

"Don't be overbearing about it, I don't want it to come off as if we don't trust her."

"Of course Oz." With that Qrow left Ozpin to his thoughts.

* * *

Ruby entered her teams dorm/apartment and spotted Blake reading on the couch in the living room. Ruby approached practically draped herself onto the older girl. "Hello Ruby." Blake said in monotone as she readjusted herself to get comfortable.

"Hello" Ruby mumbled into the Raveonettes neck.

"Tired." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Meeting with Ozpin was a little hard on my nerves." Ruby closed her eye and tried to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Blake ran a hand through Ruby's hair and the younger girl gave a non-committal hum before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I know I haven't been updating this on a regular bases and sorry if this chapter seems like filler. I do know where I want to take this but school is cutting in on my writing time so don't expect anything too soon. After May there should hopefully be regular updates but until then I ask you stick with me on this. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Authors Note

Howdy my dear readers I know it's been a hot minute since I updated this and just know that the next chapter is almost done and there is really no good excuse. I've just not been in a mood to write these past few months and after getting some follows and favorites I realized people want this story to continue.

That being said the next chapter will be done by October so expect it around the 4th or 5th next month.

Sorry for keeping y'all waiting but it will be here soon.


	10. (Maybe Final) Authors Note

**(Maybe Final) Authors Note**

 **A/N: So I'm sorry to say this but midway through finishing this chapter I realized that my motivation to finish this story has all but disappeared and from now on it's on an indefinite hiatus, I talked it over with a friend and we both agreed that it'd probably be best if I stopped working on this and focused more on my real life.**

 **I apologize to those who were looking forward to this and all I can say is, Shit happens. I may return to this in the future when I have more time but for now it's done. If anybody wishes to take this story idea and run with it then go ahead and do the concept justice.**

 **Later and Sorry.**


End file.
